


Buying For The Boss

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Holiday Flavours (2017-?) [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony usually had an easy go of it for the Office's Christmas party Secret Santa each year. But this year.... well. How do you buy for the man you have a crush on? How do you buy for your boss? How do you buy for the man who can buy anything but wants nothing?





	Buying For The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> my first NCIS smut, and my third smut overall. Please be kind...

"Shit," Tony muttered, holding the offending piece of paper in his fist, his knuckles white. Bishop looked at his paper and winced, shaking her head.

 

“Oh man, Tony, what are you going to do?” the blond looked at him with sympathetic eyes, twirling a hand through her hair. 

 

“I-I really don’t know, Bish,” Tony whimpered. “I’m so screwed.” 

 

It was December 1st, and Secret Santa name day at NCIS- Navy Clothing Imports & Sales, one of the biggest clothing department stores in the great US of A. They gave specialized discounts and deals to those in the Navy and Marines, but also sold to the general public. The first six floors was a department store, but the next three was offices. Tony worked on the ninth floor along with the rest of the MCRT- Major Clothing Rack Team, who worked on choosing which clothing went on the racks or was removed, and any complaints to any of the product.  

 

Tony himself was the Secretary of the CEO of NCIS, Former Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro-second-‘b’-for- bastard-Gibbs. They just called him ‘Boss’. 

 

Gibbs was a notoriously bad-tempered man, even tho he was nicer to those in his MCRT, he still was strict and intimidating. The only people that weren’t intimidated by Gibbs’ temper, was the man’s own niece, Abby Sciuto, and Anthony D DiNozzo Jr, his secretary. The man was closed off to everyone but his niece, and though he had a better relationship with Gibbs then anyone else other than Abby, he still wasn’t graced with the man with his walls down completely. It had come out a few years ago during an investigation on bogus Tax evasion claims against Gibbs by Paloma Reynosa, that Gibbs had lost his Wife and daughter to the woman’s father, Pedro Hernandez was a rival with a grudge, and had Gibbs’ family killed for it. The murderer had died not long after from an overdose of cocaine, his side business. 

 

Nobody really knew what the man liked, other than his Coffee being an almost deadly level of strength. Tony, despite being invited multiple times over the years to his bosses three stories Victorian house, and its basement with a boat in it, didn’t know enough about the Boss to buy him a gift.  

 

Not to mention his secret crush on the older man. He had fallen for the man when Tony was only twenty-one, living on food stamps and sleeping from couch to couch. Tony had ended up being kicked out of his friend's place when Tony had let it slip he found him attractive, and after that, it seemed that the asshole had warned every other person Tony knew not to let him sleep on their couch because ‘the queer would probably attack them’.

 

It was a hungry and desperate Tony that started pickpocketing to try and get enough money for a motel room and a bit of food. Tony had almost had enough, but it was December, and Tony was freezing and hungry, and his skills were affected. When Tony went to pickpocket a greying older man with expensive clothes, it wasn’t surprising that the man caught him. 

 

But it was surprising that the man offered him a job, and a temporary room in his house until he could get on his feet. He never did tell Tony why only quoted Rule # 5- You don’t waste good. Tony had worked for the man for eighteen years now.    

 

So Tony picking Gibbs’ name out of the hat?

 

Not good.

 

“Shit Tony, you got Gibbs?” Tony grimaced at Tim, nodding his head.

 

“I know, and I have no clue what to get him,” Tony growled. “What do you get for the man that can buy anything, but wants nothing?”  by this time, most of the MCRT had wandered over to Tony and were giving him sympathetic looks when they saw whose name he had drawn.

 

Gibb’s himself had reluctantly drawn a name that nobody knew, after Abby begged him, and had already left to his office, so he wasn’t aware that Tony’s Christmas, already stressed thanks to his father informing him he was once again not visiting this year because he was on another honeymoon with a new wife, was made so much harder. 

 

“Oh, Tony! You Got Uncle Gibbs!” Abby squealed, and those in the vicinity winced at the shrill sound. 

 

“Yeah, Abbs, and I’m so screwed,” Tony informed her. “Any hint of what I should get him? He’s your uncle, after all,” Tony looked at her intently, but she just shrugged, with a smile. 

 

“He’ll love whatever you get him, Tony-bear, You know that!” Tonny raised an eyebrow at her words and gave a short laugh.

“What would make you think that he would like whatever I give him, Abbs? The man barely tolerates me!” Tony exclaimed, waving his arms for effect. Abby smirked at him with a twinkle in her eye and winked at him.

 

“You’ll figure it out, Tony-bear! I gotta’ start shopping for my SS, see ya’!” and she bounced off, making Tony huff in frustration, watching her bounce off, pigtails swinging. 

 

“What do you think she meant, guys?” Tony turned his eyes to his friends, seeing them staring at him with amused eyes.  

 

“I really wish you luck, Tony,” Tim stated solemnly, grasping Tony’s shoulder. Tony whimpered. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Tony. Gibbs likes you!” Bishop chirped. Her optimistic outlook on life made Tony want to strangle her sometimes, but then she would throw in that dimpled smile and wide eyes and would remember why he loved her like a sister- she was damn adorable, and she knew it, and used it. 

 

“Yeah, and if he doesn’t, I’ll remember to play your favorite movies at your funeral, bro,”  Tim said it with a straight face, but a smirk was still tugging at his lips and Tony could see that damn twinkle in the younger man’s eye that told him he was internally laughing his ass off.

 

“Fuck you, McNoSympathy.” Tim grinned then laughed, unable to keep a straight face. 

 

“Love you too, Tony.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony put a countdown on his phone for how long until the office party when Tony would be expected to give his gift. Throughout the workday, Tony found himself constantly checking the little counter widget counting down until the 24th. 

 

Between signing forms, holding calls, and making and canceling different appointments and meetings (more canceling then making- Gibbs hated meetings. And he hated appointments he didn’t find useful.) Tony had his usual busy day, but now with the added stress and worry at the back of his mind of what he was going to get for his Boss. 

 

After the daily end-of-the-day call by the aging lady in the retirement home that always called his office phone by mistake before her grandson’s, Tony placed his head in his hands and groaned. 

 

“You alright, DiNozzo?” the Boss’ voice made Tony jump. A not-so-unusual occurrence. 

 

“Jeez, Boss, I’m going to get you a collar with a Bell one of these days!” Tony grumbled, and his chest fluttered when he saw Gibbs’ small grin in reply. 

“I’d like to see you try, DiNozzo,” the older man’s smirk make Tony consider actually giving the man a collar for his gift, but immediately decided he liked his head firmly on his shoulders. 

 

“Yeah, I’m alright Boss, It’s just been a long day…” Gibbs snorted and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, Abby’s damn yearly Secret Santa, dumb if ya’ ask me, whoever got my name is probably pissin’ their pants right about now,” Gibbs snorted again, and Tony felt himself swallow, hard. “Wonder what Bourbon or Steak certificate they’ll get me this year,” 

 

Well, scratch those off his list. 

 

“I dunno, Boss,” Tony laughed, internally freaking out. “Whose name did you get?” Gibbs smirked and shook his head.

 

“I ain’t tellin ya’ DiNozzo, that’s kinda’ the ‘secret’ part of it.” Tony chuckled, nodding at that.

 

“Good point. I better get going, though. Kate and Ziva are probably waiting to be fed.” 

 

“You still have those cats? Thought you’d get rid of them after a few weeks, that’s what you told Abby a couple weeks ago.” Tony grinned wryly and sighed. 

 

“Yeah, have you ever tried saying no to Abby when she pouts? She made me keep the little kittens.” Gibbs nodded, understandingly. 

 

“Yeah, I still have that damn beta fish she rescued.” Gibbs admitted. “You better get on home, DiNozzo. Enjoy your weekend, Monday is gonna be busy-I got a bunch of orders for the MCRT to look through, and I’m gonna be making a ton of calls.” Tony nodded, grimacing at the amount of work that awaited him come Monday. 

 

“Got it, Boss, see ya Monday.” 

 

“Night DiNozzo,” and Gibbs left, not even waiting for Tony’s reply. 

 

“Night, Jethro,” Tony whispered to the dark, empty office. 

 

* * *

 

 

**22 Days left**

 

Saturday morning found Tony up and awake early, scarfing down breakfast and coffee and getting himself to the mall as early as possible, trying to beat the December rush. 

December was the worst month the be shopping, and as Tony was bumped by another woman with a bag and almost knocked down by a man holding a tv, Tony found himself cursing the Holiday rush. Why didn’t people just shop and get gifts all year long and then wrap them before Christmas? That’s what he did every year, and until this year, he always had a perfect gift already waiting for his Secret Santa. But this time was different, this time he was giving  _ Gibbs  _ a gift. Tony internally frowned when he thought of Gibbs’ words last night.

 

_ “Wonder what Bourbon or Steak certificate they’ll get me this year,” _

 

Tony had left a bottle of the man’s favorite bourbon on his workshop table with a red bow beside it every year, with no tag. He knew the man drank it, he had seen the half-empty bottles when he visited after Christmas had run its course and the discarded red bow. Was the Boss including his own yearly gift in his words? 

 

This year, Tony decided as he pushed past a woman with a squealing toddler in her arms, he would get Gibbs a gift the man would  _ love _ .

 

* * *

 

**21 days left**

 

Tony decided to enlist the help of Bishop to help him find the perfect gift- surely the production analyst would be able to calculate which gift Gibbs would enjoy the best, right?

 

“Why did you drag me out into this circus again, Tony?” Bishop griped. “I just finished buying my Secret Santa gift, I really don’t want to face  _ this _ again,” Bishop growled when another teenager pushed past her on the escalator. 

 

“Because I’m you’re best friend and big brother, and would hate to have to go to my funeral if I get Gibbs a crappy gift?” Tony smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites. 

 

“Tony,” Bishop sighed, rolling her eyes, “Gibbs’ won’t kill you, he likes you too much.” Tony scoffed at her words.

 

“Yeah, That’s why he always shouts out my last name and slaps me in the back of the head.” Bishop giggled at his words, holding a hand to her mouth.

 

“Tony, You love those head-slaps, you’ve admitted to that to almost everyone in the MCRT. and the only person that Gibbs doesn't yell at is Abby, and that’s because nobody wants to be on her bad side, even Gibbs.” 

 

“So, I like the head slaps,” Tonny pouted. Then he perked up, spotting a sign in the window.

 

“Hey, what about a carved wood nameplate?”

 

“Tony, the man builds a boat in his basement, I’m sure he could make one himself.”

 

“Right,” Tony sighed.

 

“Nothing wood then.”

 

* * *

 

 

**17 days left**

 

“Hey, DiNozzo,” Tony perked his head up, seeing his Boss standing in front of his desk, coat and gloves on. 

 

“Yeah Boss?” Tony wondered why Gibbs was dressed to go home in the middle of the day, it wasn’t like him to even leave his office, he even had his own Coffee machine in there so he wouldn’t have to.

 

“Thought I’d take you out for coffee, thank you for your hard work today,” Gibbs cut off Tony’s protest. “I finished the last call just now, and your paperwork can wait.”

 

Tony Just nodded dumbly, then put on his coat and gloves before following the Boss out of the office. 

 

Gibbs quickly ordered, and Tony was surprised to notice Gibbs knew exactly what coffee he liked, even the maple cinnamon muffin was his favorite. 

 

“So how is the Gift shopping going, Tony?” the younger man wasn’t startled by the first name, Gibbs’ always called him that outside of the office. 

 

“Uh, good, Gibbs, except, I haven’t found it yet.” 

 

“Oh well, I’m sure you will, eventually.”

 

They talked for about an hour before they absolutely had to go back to the office, and when Gibbs pulled him into a hug and said “We should do this more often, Tony,” the Receptionist could only stutter out an affirmative, blushing to the tips of his ears. 

 

* * *

 

 

**1 day left**

Tony had finally given up on finding a proper gift for Gibbs. It was just impossible. The last month, Gibbs’ had taken him out for Coffee almost every day, and even cooked him dinner a few nights a week. It was so unlike the older man that Tony began to wish he was his old grumpy self because seeing Jethro’s really kind and generous side made him feel even worse about not finding him a proper gift,

 

That led him to tonight, the night before the office Christmas party, with a bottle of bourbon with a red bow around its neck and a sad frown, walking down the stair to Gibbs’ basement workshop. 

 

“Hey, Gibbs,” Tony mumbled, plopping the bottle on the bench. “Merry Christmas. Sorry, my Gift is so sucky. Didn’t want to embarrass you at the party, so I’m giving it to you now...”

 

Tony saw Gibbs walk over to where he sat dejectedly, and pick up the bottle.

 

“Ya’ know,” Gibbs’ said, a small smile on his face, “In all the years I’ve done this job, nobody has given me my favorite bourbon, even Abby. they all buy me the expensive crap.” Gibbs raised an eyebrow at a now blushing Tony. “How come you know me so well to know what I drink, when my own niece doesn’t?” 

 

“I-I just pay attention to detail.” Tony stuttered, his face feeling on fire. He saw Gibbs’ eyes darken, and the man leaned forward until his cheek was brushing Tony’s, and his breath was felt against the shell of the younger man’s ear, making him shiver with want. 

 

“Oh,” Gibbs muttered, his voice thick- was that lust?! “I think it’s just  _ me _ you pay attention to, Tony.” Gibbs' hand landed on his thigh, rubbing up and down, making Tony swallow and his eyes darken. 

 

“Gibbs…” Tony whimpered, and Gibbs hummed, nibbling on his ear, making Tony gasp and jerk forward, and Gibbs’ took advantage of that action and pulled Tony into his lap, the younger’s legs on either side of Gibbs’, making him yelp. 

 

“In fact,” Gibbs tongue traced his ear, and Tony was panting now, his sweats not hiding anything, his erection clearly straining to be free from the thin fabric. “I think that you might even pay so much attention to me, cuz’ you want me,”Gibbs' hand went from his thigh to palming his rock hard cock through his sweats, making Tony jerk up his hips with need, and moan. 

 

“Please, please, please…” Tony panted, and Gibbs kept rubbing him through his pants, the spot now nice and damp, pre-cum dribbling copiously from his slit. 

 

“Oh Tony, don’t you know, all you had to do was ask?” Gibbs lifted him up a bit, ignoring Tony’s whine of protest, and ripped the sweats and his shirt right off him, exposing his hot and aching flesh to the cool air. Tony’s nipples hardened into peaks at the change in temperature, and Gibbs captured one and sucked it into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on the flesh, rolling his other nipple with his left hand. Tony arched up and whimpered at the stimulus, and his cock twitched and dribble more clear fluid, and at this point, his cock was wet along with his thighs. 

 

“Beautiful…” Gibbs murmured, pulling back and gazing at Tony with lust-darkened blue eyes. 

 

“Gibbs…”   

 

“Call me Jethro, Tony,” Gibbs chuckled, grasping on to Tony’s cock and giving it a few slow pulls. “After all, by the end of the night, You’re gonna be screamin’ it.”

 

“Oh, God… Jethro, Please!” Tony whined, hardly believing his dream had come true. “I’m gonna-” a sudden tight weight on the base of his cock made him gasp, and was stopped from cumming. He looked down to see the red bow from the bottle that he had given Gibbs tight around the base of his cock and moaned helplessly at the erotic sight. 

 

“Merry Christmas to me,” Gibbs murmured licking his lips. Standing up, he lifted Tony with him, placing him on a clear section of his workbench, and stripped off his own shirt and pants. Tony moaned at the sight of his naked lover, licking his lips at the large, thick erect cock nestled between Jethro’s legs in a thatch of greying curls. 

 

“Please…” Tony whimpered, and Gibbs shut him up with their first kiss, plunging his tongue into Tony’s mouth and devouring it, exploring it. Gibbs tugged and pulled of Tony’s cock, and he didn’t register the bottle opening until he felt a thick finger breach his aching hole.

 

“You’re so tight and hot,” Gibbs breathed, sucking on Tony's neck and jaw, and Tony whimpered at the words, spreading his legs wantonly, wanting more of Jethro’s fingers in him.

 

“I’m gonna stretch you so good, Tony. I’m gonna get your needy hole ready to be breached, and I’m gonna love you like nobody had before…” Tony whined with need and felt the overwhelming urge to cum, but it was stopped by that damn red bow. 

 

“Yeah, look at you, beautiful, so open for my fingers and cock.” Gibbs worked in another finger, and brushed against a spot that made Tony’s cock jerk and bolts of lightning fly up to his brain, making him see stars.

 

“Oh god, Jethro, please, please, I need you, please…” Tony panted, his hands scrabbling at Gibbs back, leaving red lines behind. Jethro responded by repeatedly assaulting his prostate after adding a third finger, making Tony whine an moan, spreading his legs as far as he could, his body damp with sweat and pre-cum.

 

“Do you need my cock, darlin’? Do you need me to fill you with my cock, your hole needy and hungry?” Tony groaned.

 

“Yessss….” Tony hissed and bit his lip. That seemed to be the last straw because Jethro rolled a condom he grabbed from the workbench on his cock. Taking his fingers out of Tony’s hole. He spent a moment to look lustily on how the gaping orifice tried to flutter, hungry and aching to be filled, before granting its wish and pushing into Tony to the hilt in one thrust, making the younger man cry out in pleasure. 

 

“Oh, god, so full… please, please move.” Tony gasped, his hole clenching down on Jethro’s cock, making him groan. 

 

“God, you’re so hot and tight… perfect fit for my cock, Tony…”

 

“Move,” Tony growled, and Jethro did, thrusting and bouncing his boy on his cock, brushing against that little golden spot, making Tony yell and whimper. 

 

The sound of flesh slapping flesh and the smell of sex filled the basement, groans, moans, and whimpers adding to the passionate atmosphere.

 

“Jethro… I need-” Gibbs reached forward, sliding the bow off of Tony’s cock, and the man yelled, his cock immediately shooting out strings and streams of cum. The feeling of his lover's hole clenched impossibly tight on his cock made Jethro follow soon after, yelling out Tonys name as he came.

 

They stayed their panting for quite awhile before Gibbs moved his head and placed a kiss on Tony’s smiling mouth.

 

“Best Christmas Gift ever, Tony.” 

 

“Mmmm… Love you, Jet….”

 

Jethro smiled. “Love you too, Ton..”

 

Later, when they were in Jethro’s bed waiting for sleep to claim them, Tony jerked in Jethro’s and yelped out,

 

“What am I gonna give you at the office party now?!” 


End file.
